Wrong, So Wrong
by Cassie Steele
Summary: Algo inquieta a Dipper desde su cumpleaños número 17. Mabel ha dejado de ser una niña frente a sus ojos, su desarrollado cuerpo es toda su atención. Es algo malo, muy malo, pensar cosas impuras e inapropiadas con respecto a su propia hermana. En Gravity Falls, una entrometida y diminuta criatura sabe el pequeño secreto de Dipper, dispuesto a verlo caer en su deseo. {Lemon.}


Capítulo 1: Esto No Puede Seguir Así.

Suspiró, mirando por la ventana del ático. Observó a Soos, Wendy y Mabel jugando a las escondidas, viendo como su hermana gemela corría hacia el punto de partida mientras Soos buscaba por los arbustos cercanos. Mabel libró a Wendy, haciéndola salir de su escondite para así ambas chocar los cincos. Dipper se fijó en su hermana, la cual se mantenía sonriente, mostrando su dentadura perfecta luego de haber usado brackets por bastante tiempo. Miró su rostro reluciente, su cabello castaño y sedoso, el cintillo que siempre combinaba con su suéter. Llevaba uno de sus característicos suéteres de color amarillo, dibujada una enorme cara feliz que mostraba los dientes en ella.

– ¿Linda, verdad? –

Dipper se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que el tiempo se había detenido. Notó, además, que la atmosfera estaba en blanco y negro, el geométrico demonio no deja de molestar, ¿ah?

– Ha crecido bastante. – Bill se acercó a la ventana, colocándose al lado de Dipper. – Está más alta, sin sus brackets. Sus curvas están definidas, a pesar de que su ropa sea infantil aún le moldean bien el cuerpo, ¿no crees, Dipper? –

El castaño había mirado detenidamente cada lugar que Bill mencionaba, demorándose largos segundos en recorrer las curvas de Mabel con sus ojos. Esas curvas con las que ha soñado desde que cumplió 17…

– No hables de mi hermana con ese tono. – Mencionó molesto, teniendo sus mejillas claramente rojas por haberse dejado llevar.

– Pero si es la verdad. – Encogió sus hombros el triángulo, mirando al humano. – ¿Pero eso ya lo habías notado, no? –

Dipper acomodó su gorra, bajando la mirada para tratar de tranquilizarse. El molestoso demonio tiene razón, desde su cumpleaños número 17 ha mirado a su hermana gemela con otros ojos. No ha podido evitar mirarla como una verdadera mujer aunque sea un día, Mabel es dueña de sus pensamientos y gran parte de sus emociones.

– ¿Quién iba a pensar que Dipper Pines se ha fijado en su bella hermanita? – Preguntó con tono burlón la criatura. – Que inmoral, Pines. –

– Cállate. – Habló firmemente, mirándolo. – No es tan así, lo dices como si yo… Fantaseara con ella o algo de ese estilo. –

– Es así. – Bill flotó por la habitación, sujetando su bastón. – ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto? Los he estado vigilando, genio, sé todo lo que pasa por tu mente y las curvas de Mabel son imágenes frecuentes, querido amigo. –

– ¿Qué quieres, Bill? –

– Vaya, que agresivo. – Se acercó a Dipper, moviendo su bastón de una mano a otra. – Sólo he venido a visitarte, Pines. Pensaba que querías hablar con alguien tu tema hormonal debido a Mabel. –

– No necesito hablar de eso, menos con un demonio como tú, Bill. –

– Como quieras, Dipper. Pero no vas a deshacer de mí tan fácil. – La criatura flotante levantó su sombrero e hizo una reverencia, cerrando su gran ojo para luego esfumarse.

La atmosfera volvió a su realidad y el tiempo siguió corriendo. Dipper volvió a mirar a Mabel y bufó fastidiado, esto no está para nada bien.

Horas después todos siguieron trabajando en la Cabaña del Misterio. Mientras que Tío Stan hacia el típico en la cabaña, Soos y Wendy se preocupaban de atender en la tienda de recuerdos. Dipper y Mabel se encontraban fuera, limpiando la entrada y alrededores. Mabel suspiró cansada, dejando caer la escoba. Se acercó agotada su hermano, estirándose y mostrando así parte de su vientre y cintura. El menor de los gemelos desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– No quiero seguir limpiando. – Se quejó la castaña, sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada.

– Te entiendo… – Dipper suspiró, dejando la escoba apoyada en uno de los barrotes de la acerca que rodeaba la entrada. Se armó de valor y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

– Además, hace un calor horrible. – Agregó, dándose aire con su diestra.

– Si, un calor horroroso. – Apoyó Dipper, casi en un susurro.

– Brobro, ¿estás viendo? – Le preguntó Mabel, mirándolo.

Dipper se alertó ante la mirada de su hermana. De por si se había sentido raro y tonto cuando Wendy le había gustado hace años atrás pero con Mabel es mil veces peor.

– S-sí, sólo el estúpido calor. – Le sonrió levemente.

Mabel correspondió la sonrisa, quedando en silencio. El momento parecía incomodo, sus miradas no se alejaron pero las sonrisas se fueron, una pequeña brisa pasó, pero no ayudo al cuerpo de Dipper a enfriarse. De por si estar con Mabel subía su temperatura corporal el calor no ayudaba mucho.

– I-iré por un par de gaseosas. – Rompió el hielo Dipper, levantándose para entrar rápidamente a la casa.

– Claro, Dipp. – Dijo como si nada Mabel, fijando su vista en los árboles.

Dipper se dio una palmada en la mejilla, tratando de calmarse. No puede pensar en Mabel, no de esa manera, debe controlarse, sus hormonas lo están matando. Fue por dos gaseosas, saludando de paso a Soos y Wendy. Se detuvo un segundo en la entrada, suspirando silenciosa pero profundamente para mantener la calma y salió. Mabel aún se encontraba sentada pero arreglaba su cabello, jugando con el de paso. Dipper sonrió y se acercó, sentándose nuevamente a su lado.

– Toma, está fría. –

– Gracias. – Mabel sonrió, soltando su cabello para tomar una de las latas y abrirla.

– No hay de qué. – Dipper abrió la suya y bebió un poco.

– ¿Tienes planes especiales para este verano, Dippy? – Le preguntó Mabel, bebiendo su gaseosa.

– Resolver misterios, supongo. – Contestó, sin pensar mucho. De todas maneras, ese es su plan cada verano que viene a Gravity Falls.

– Lo suponía, pero me refiero a otra cosa. – Dipper miró curioso a su hermana, levantando una de sus cejas. – Salir a fiestas, hacer amigos, socializar. No digo que seas un antisocial pero vamos, tienes 17 años Dipper, ese diario no puede ser todo tu mundo. –

– El diario no es todo mi mundo. – La cuestionó rápidamente, mirando su lata. – Es solo parte de él. Gran parte de mi mundo es la Cabaña del Misterio, el tío Stan, Soos, Wendy, Gravity Falls en realidad… Pero algo más, mucho más importante… –

– ¿Qué cosa? –

– Tú. –

Dipper pudo ver a su gemela perpleja y eso le borró totalmente la pequeña sonrisa del rostro que se le había formado al pensar que y quienes formaban su mundo, siendo reemplazada por un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada, cubriendo sus ojos con su gorra blanca y azul.

– M-me refiero a que eres mi hermana, Mabel. – Se excusó rápidamente, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. – Si algo te pasa no sé qué haría, eres parte de mí, ¿sabes? Estuvimos en el vientre de mamá juntos, estamos juntos siempre, de hecho. Compartimos todo, es obvio que eres alguien muy importante en mi mundo y lo conformas en gran parte. –

– No era necesario alguna explicación, Dippingsauce. – Mabel sonrió, ciertamente divertida.

– E-es que me miraste tan sorprendida que temí que pensaras otra cosa. –

– ¿Y qué debería pensar, Dipper? – Le cuestionó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Aquella pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que moviera nerviosamente los labios pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

– Nada, Mabel. No hay nada más que deberías pensar sobre lo que te dije. –

– ¡Dipper, Mabel! ¡Vengan rápido, su querido tío Stan los necesita! –

Mabel suspiró, levantándose lentamente. Bebió otro poco de su gaseosa, mirando a su gemelo.

– Vamos, tío Stan nos llama. –

– Ya voy, deja que me termine mi gaseosa. – Se excusó, bebiendo de lata.

– No tardes. – Le dijo, yendo a la entrada.

Dipper miró la entrada del bosque confundido, temeroso en realidad, estaba asustado de que Mabel pudiese sospechar aunque sea un poco de lo que le ha sucedido desde hace varios meses. Miró el contenido de la lata, ya quedaba poco. Un suave calor rodeó su mejilla izquierda, cuando se dio cuenta Mabel estaba besando su mejilla. Dipper se sobresaltó perplejo y confundido, sin atreverse a mirarla pero oliendo de cerca su aroma a frutas.

– Por ser gran parte de tu mundo, Sr. Pines. –

La puerta de la entrada se cerró tras él, una suave brisa pasó y una amplia sonrisa se mostró en el sonrojado rostro de Dipper.


End file.
